Sam's Song
by Shan282
Summary: Sabriel song fic for Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. It's the fifth anniversary of Gabriel's death and Sam is visiting his grave like he always does and reminiscing out loud about the "good old days". Kinda sad. Rated T just because I didn't know what its should be rated but I know it's not M so I just kinda went with T.


**Sam's Song**

Sabriel song fic for Mary's Song. Gabe died in a horrible accident and Sam is reminiscing in front of his grave on the fourth anniversary of his death.

"Gabriel... I-I miss you. So goddamn much. I wish you'd come back." A man said, standing over a tombstone in the middle of the local cemetery. There were tears streaming down his face and his long brown hair was a mess.

He said, "i remember when I was seven and you were nine. I used to look at you like the stars had shined in the sky" He paused, "The pretty lights." He smiled at the polished white stone. "And my brother used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love, and I just smiled and rolled my eyes and said no way." He just laughed.

"And you took me back to the house in my backyard tree. You said you'd beat me up because you were bigger than me, but you never did." He sighed, "You never did. You took me back to the time when our world was one block wide. I begged you to kiss me, but screamed when you tried. Just two boys, you and I. Wow look how time flies." More tears fell as memories both painful and sweet flooded his mind.

"Then I was sixteen and suddenly I wasn't the little boy you used to see, but for some reason your eyes stills shined like pretty lights. And my brother used to joke about the two us, he never believed we'd really fall in love. And I'd just smile and roll my eyes, saying 'No, not a chance'." His eyes lit up with new emotions. "I wish you'd take me back to the creek beds that we turned up. It's two A.M. and I'm riding in your truck, and I need is you next to me." His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Please take me back to the time when we had our first fight, the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. And you stayed out side until morning came. Oh God, how I miss that." He smiled again, wiping a tear away, "Then a few years had come and gone, we were sitting in town at our favorite spot, then you looked at me and got down on one knee. Come on take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle, the whole town was there, and Dean even cried. You said 'I do' and I did too." More tears fell at this.

"Please take me home to the house where we first met so many years before. We can rock with our daughter on that very front porch, after all this time, you and I." He sobbed, it had never been this hard for Sam Winchester. It had been five years since that terrible accident killed his husband, Gabriel, leaving him and their adoptive daughter to live on their own. Sam always came to the cemetery on Gabe's death, always reminisced about the "good old times", but never had he reminisced for this long. He always tried to forget so much. All the memories he had tried so hard to forget now came rushing back to him, over loading him senses.

He sat there for a minute before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Now I'm thirty-seven and you should be thirty-nine. I still remember the way you eyes shined the stars so bright, in the sky. I wish, you hadn't died."

* * *

**AN: Ok so yeah I realize that almost this entire fic is just the Sam saying the lyrics from Mary's Song (Oh My My My) only they're changed. That's kinda the angle I was going for when I wrote this. The song just reminded me of them so much that I had to write a fic about it and I only wanted to write a one shot so it's just Sam saying everything.**

**Little background info: Ok so five years prior to when this fic takes place Gabriel was riding home from work on his motorcycle to see Sam and their adoptive daughter when a truck hit him from the side and sent him flying into another car where he was crushed under its wheels, dying almost instantly. I know it's sad but it's the first death scenario that came to my head and I'm too tired and lazy to come up with a better one, ya know?**

**Please R&R and feel free to message me with any questions if anything was unclear. I can always post another chapter explaining everything that you guys to get. So yeah, send me your feedback because no matter what type it is, positive or negative, I love to read it _all_.**

**Thanks for reading my dearys. I love you all. **


End file.
